


The Mirror of Erised

by Mad_Hatter_Usagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised, Suicidal Thoughts, i don't really know how to tag this, they're being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter_Usagi/pseuds/Mad_Hatter_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after their worst argument yet, Enjolras corners Grantaire in the library. While Grantaire is trying to get away from him, he leads him into a strange room that holds an interesting mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

"Grantaire! Come back here!" Enjolras yelled as he strode quickly through the stacks. The brunet growled and waved off the boy who was following him, refusing to even look at the blond.

"Grantaire, come on! I'm sorry, okay? What I said was insensitive, I know. I'm really, really, sorry," Enjolras continued, quieter after a glare from Madame Pince.

Grantaire wove through the shelves, taking turns into sections of the library that Enjolras had never been to before. Grantaire's face was still red, from embarrassment, or anger, Enjolras didn't know. Now, Enjolras was trying to apologize for once again harshly insulting Grantaire in front of all of their friends.

He'd gone too far this time though and called the artist "useless" and "worthless" when he'd gotten too riled up on a bad day. Grantaire had simply left and refused to speak to him for three days. He'd ignored him through meals, classes, and break times. It wasn't very hard, considering that they were in different houses; Enjolras was sorted into Slytherin, and Grantaire into Hufflepuff.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Grantaire intoned loudly. They were deep within the library, and neither could see any other students or faculty. Sadly, they weren't paying attention, so they didn't realize just how deep they actually were.

Grantaire took one final turn into a room, swiftly followed by the blond. The door shut behind them, leaving them in a dead end room with a large mirror in the center. Enjolras quickly forgot Grantaire's presence and walked toward the mirror, peering into the clear surface curiously.

The brunet on the other hand, he leaned against the wall, his eyes on his own reflection as Enjolras inspected his. Grantaire had stumbled upon the mirror before, but it had been moved afterwards. When he first saw it, he'd only been a third year, while now he and Enjolras were sixth years. Enjolras had transferred in from Beauxbatons when they were fourth years, tipping Grantaire's world upside down.

Now, when he looked into the mirror, he saw himself standing beside Enjolras. They were each smiling, holding hands, and affectionately laughing as they looked into each other's eyes. It was so different from the reality, where Enjolras seemed to despise Grantaire's mere presence in the room, and then feel forced to reconcile arguments when their friends kicked up a fuss.

Before, when his third year self had wandered into a similarly empty room with only the giant mirror inside, he'd seen a much different scene reflecting back at him. His body had been crumpled on the floor in his image, blood dripping in rivulets out of cut wrists. He had wanted to die back then, more than anything, but feared what would await him on the other side. Looking back, he was glad that he never went through his his wish, because it was the most foolish thing he'd ever wanted.

"What is this...?" Enjolras murmured, touching the mirror lightly with his fingertips.

"It's called the Mirror of Erised. It reflects back your deepest desire, sometimes revealing things you don't want to see about yourself," Grantaire answered, glancing back at the door, but reluctantly staying.

"Deepest desire, huh?" The revolutionary asked, looking back at the brunet. "What do you see?"

"That's a bit personal. How about, you tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine," Grantaire proposed, sliding down the wall so he was sitting, looking at the reflection of them rather than at the boy himself.

"Okay, sure." Enjolras agreed, sitting next to him, looking at his reflection instead of the person he was addressing.

"So?"

"It's me and my revolution. Everyone's equal, there's no prejudice. All of my friends are around me," Enjolras smiles softly at the images the mirror presents.

"Typical. That's almost boring. Bet I'm not in your reflection, am I?" Grantaire mumbled, glaring at the corner, refusing to look at his reflection, or Enjolras.

"You are there. Right..." Enjolras pointed to a space just right of the middle of the mirror, "There. Next to me."

Grantaire stared with an expression so surprised that it made his companion smile. Then he scowled and looked at his lap. "Liar," he said accusingly.

"I wouldn't lie about something that portrays my 'deepest desire', Grantaire. I'm not so cruel, and you are a dear friend."

"Dear friend, huh? I didn't think you'd ever truly value someone so 'useless' and 'worthless'," Grantaire growled sarcastically.

"You aren't though, I was being an idiot. After all, only an idiot could think that you are useless or worthless. You're incredibly clever, creative, loyal, and so much more."

The Hufflepuff boy's eyes widened and cheeks flushed. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. But, you were gonna tell me about your reflection?" Enjolras prodded.

"I'm standing with the guy I'm in love with," Grantaire said, shrugging like it didn't mean a thing.

"Who's the guy?" Enjolras asked, trying to look like it's an off-handed comment.

"Why do you care?"

"Am I not allowed to know?"

"Well, you can. Just don't hate me afterwards."

"I could never really hate you."

"Okay then, the person standing beside me there," Grantaire points to just left of the center of the mirror. "Is you."

"Wh-what?" Enjolras stammered, looking utterly shocked.

"C'mon, you must've known. I've been obvious to everyone."

"No, it's not that. I think I sort of guessed? It's just- I didn't expect you to admit it so quickly. And, um, the reason you were beside me in my reflection was because...well, I love you too."

Then it was Grantaire's turn to stammer, "Wh-what? Really?"

"Yeah. And I know you don't really have any reason to believe me, since I've always been an asshole. But I really do. You're completely brilliant, and that's really fucking frustrating since we fight on everything," Enjolras stated, looking angry with himself.

Grantaire cupped his cheek and guided his face so they were staring into each other's eyes. "If you love me, that means I can kiss you, right?"

"Right," The blond nodded seriously.

"Great." Grantaire leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't fireworks or anything, but it was a pretty damn good kiss.

Enjolras made circles with his pinkie on the floor. "Um, this means we're boyfriends, right?"

The Hufflepuff boy grinned, "Right."


End file.
